Davey
Name: Davey Dawson Age: 55 Born: November 28, 1965 davey is a character made by RobetCoatesAnimation and Gretakyan. A lot of people used her in their videos. Usually, she is portrayed as a troublemaker, but in CodPlayerRussia, Kyleman88789 GoAnimate& Stuff, SnakeWilliamFTW and AlexMan586's videos, she is not portrayed as a troublemaker. This is becuse he makes Ungrounded and grounded videos. In Tekken: The Magic Emerald, she helped CJ defeat Jin Kazama. In the end, she defeated Jin Kazama by sending him falling into the misty darkness to his death, and then picks up CJ and flies him back to his grandparents. She is not as bad as her younger sister, Zara. On April 12, 2014, Eric (aka LouieLouie95) ended his relationship with Erika. Ever since the break-up, she and Eric have not seen each other, and Eric no longer has a girlfriend.However, Kyleman88789's videos still have them dating. Eventually, and hopefully soon, Eric will reunite with Erika. Although Kamden the Tomgirl Warrior ever made a video where he gave Erika a new boyfriend named Bradley a day after the occurrence . Although MatthewTheAnimator ever date with Caillou, marry with Caillou FoxErika . Cannaapture Eric and Erika in their PJ's Info Edit Favorite Food: McDonald's, Fruits, Vegetables, Milk, Water, Arby's, Burger King, KFC, Wendy's, Taco Bell, Candy, Soda, Desserts, Dairy Queen, and Pizza Hut (but in AlexMan586's version, GoAnimate's and Pizza Animate) Friends: Annabelle, Eric, AMSalley94, Alex Kimble, Skyler Hawkins, Inez Thomas, L Ryan, Taylor JoliCoeur, TransformersGuy48, TheColossalD, NitroG MacRae, Mrtyesvideos, Paul C, HondaandNissanTheory675, CouldenYes WarrenNo, Caroline0204, MountainDewGuy2001, Slippy V, Coulden Pettit, Freddy Fazbear, Sarah West, and other good characters Enemies: Zara (except for some users, Like Kyleman88789), Diesel Dawson, Brendan Barney, Warren Cook, Kevin, Macusoper Busters, Jose and Joey Marquez, Brian Noller, Daniel Osborne, PowerJohn25, SuperMarioZaki, Stephanie Gavin, Lucy McCall, Kirby Loopsy, Stephen Quire, Golden Freddy, Moe and Joe, and other evil characters Likes: Good Users, SpongeBob, Mario, Minecraft, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Looney Tunes, Call of Duty, Michael Jackson, Rick Astley, Zara Gets Grounded, Moe and Joe Gets Grounded, Dislikes: Bad Users, YouTube Trolls, TriviaEdit A fake account with her name was made on YouTube. The name is THECOOKERIKA with the wrong Erika's surname, the surname of Warren Cook. Through Erika is a fictional character, it was known that an unknown person made that account. Paul made a video out of Erika getting grounded. She is the main protagonist in Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge. She is also a protagonist in couldenfan2001's Eric and friends movie series. She is the secondary protagonist of Tekken: The Magic Emerald. She is also does Peter Pan in Erika Pan and Erika Pan Return to Neverworld. Is she still a troublemaker or not? Nobody knows, but she possibly isn't because her father is now a troublemaker. As MatthewTheAnimator's version, Erika is not a troublemaker... Erika changes my voice back to Salli (Sequel)00:53 Erika changes my voice back to Salli (Sequel) Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comp School Students Category:Los Angeles High School Students Category:Males Category:Male Characters